Fallout Equestria: A Wanderer's Tale
by Tealfeather123
Summary: The Equestrian Wasteland, home to nothing but death. For years I have looked down upon this land in the safety of the clouds. But now... Now I am trap here. Trapped and force to fight bandits, slavers and anypony who has a gun. In this world of chaos, there was only one rule. 'Shoot or be shot.'
1. Prologue

**Based on Fallout Equestria, and its universe, by Kkat.**

**Fallout Equestria: A Wanderer's Tale**

**By**

**Tealfeather123**

**Prologue**

Bullets zipped pass me, missing me by mere inches, as I raced through the empty field and try to escape in one piece. Which wasn't an easy job when you got a dozen or so ponies shooting at you with every gun they got. What makes it worst was the fact that my wings were tied together, while the end of rope that bind them was attached to a very grumpy earth pony. Now I am not one to judge a pony because of their race, since I treated each race equally, but the fact that earth ponies had no magic or the ability to fly was just plain annoying. Especially when you found yourself in a position where a unicorn would be blessing from Celestia herself.

"Can you be any slower?" The brown earth pony, who I was tied to, shouted as more bullets rained down on us. Not wishing to get hit, I decided to do a zigzag pattern, thinking it would lessen the chances of a bullet finding its mark. But the only thing it seemed to do was slow as down, to my partner's great annoyance.

"Hey, I'm trying my best not to get shot here!" I said, defending my evasive pattern. Although I had to agree, it made me look like a fool than anything else.

"You doing nothing, but increase our chances of getting killed!" He shouted back. I was about to give another retort when he suddenly tug on the rope, forcing me to avoid my zigzag pattern so that I could catch up.

Grunting, I tried to catch up as best I could. But being a pegasai, I wasn't really good with my feet. I was better with my wings, flying up the gloomy skies before being shot at by a random group of ponies who considered me a threat. Which I couldn't blame them for, since the Equestrian Wasteland was a place where the rules 'shoot or be shot' always apply.

As I tried to go as fast as I can, the sudden sharp pain of something hitting me brought me to a halt. I let out a loud yelp as I felt the terrible pain course through my body. Mu hooves suddenly felt weak as my back felt like it was on fire. My back also felt moist with some sort of liquid, but every attempt to look back was met with pain.

Falling on top of the cold ground, I plotted myself on the dirt. My eye lids were starting to close as I suddenly felt weak. My vision started to get blurry, as I barely saw the earth pony approach with a worried look. Then I blacked out. This is a feeling that I suggest none of you should try, ever.

* * *

Now you're probably wondering, what's a Pegasus like me doing in the Equestrian Wasteland? Shouldn't I be up with the Enclave, living a life of safety and peace? Well, all I could say was that I used too. I use to live up there, in a place were getting shot us wasn't an everyday problem. But that was before I got capture, which happened during a mission gone wrong.

Anyways, my name is Silver Wing, your average everyday pony. As a member of the Grand Pegasus Enclave, I have been thought that we pegasi are the greatest race in the world and the only ones that remained pure after the war. But I didn't believe any of it. To me, it sounded like rubbish. Like, how can I say we were better than the other races, when I haven't met any of them yet? But of course, I had to agree, unless I wanted an entire day of confinement inside an empty cell.

Like any other member of the Grand Pegasus Enclave, I was required to go through a basic training camp, so that I could be able to defend the Enclave, if need be. The Enclave took young pegasi and thought them basic military training, so that we would be able to know how fighting works when we move up the course, at an older age. So from a young age, I was trained to fight and kill anything at first sight, just like any good soldier. The only problem was I wasn't good at any of that.

My instructors usually slammed their hoof in their face, making a loud slapping sound, every time I tried to shoot a gun, maintain a gun, or even touch a gun. That was how terrible I was! The mere fact that I touched a gun caused problems.

So from very early on, I knew that I wasn't cut out to be a lean killing machine. The idea of getting glory in battle was out of the question, which I didn't mind, being a peaceful loving mare. The idea of killing another pony actually sickened me, as well as the sight of dead ponies.

But this didn't mean the end of my military career. For the Enclave found another job for me. A job in which I didn't have to kill, but still be an effective member of the Enclave. This job was actually a job that I preferred, seeing that I could still be a patriotic member and crucial teammate.

The Medical corps was the place for me. Yes, that was my new job. A member of the Medical corps, who's duty was to treat injured soldiers and heal them as fast as possible, so that they can be sent out to battle again.

Unlike normal soldiers, pegasi who join the Medical Corps aren't issued the standard armored suits, which the fighters had. It was considered a waste of material to give as a suit, since it could be given to a pony who actually knew how to fight. So instead, we were left with nothing but our uniforms and our saddle bags, which were securely attached so that they won't fall.

Training for the Medical Corps was quite simple and after a two month crash course in basic medical training, which was basically a learning system on how to treat wounds and shove bottles of healing potion In an injured pony's mouth.

During our training, injured ponies who came from deadly operations, was a common sight. We were required to help the Medical Corps, treating minor injuries, so that we could ease of the load and gain valuable experience.

It was during this time that I got my cutie mark. It was a spur of a moment thing and I didn't even notice it till somepony pointed it out. One moment I was helping treat a pony, which had a badly injured leg, the next moment I had my cutie mark. Inspecting it, I noticed that it was the symbol of two bandages that met to form a cross. I was so happy, to find out that I earned my cutie mark, that I jumped in joy, knocking over some medical supplies. I then ended up cleaning the mess I made.

After finishing camp, I decided to continue my career in the Medical Corps, seeing that my talent called for me healing ponies. So I joined up in the military as a member of the Medical Corps.

I then went through basic training, Medical Corps or not you still needed this, before undergoing the more advance medical training. This involved you being thought on how to make medicine from little and on how to treat serious injuries.

By the time I was old enough to be independent and make my own decisions, I was also a proud and reliable member of the Medical Corps. Ready to treat any injured member of the Enclave and served the cause.

Like every member of the Medical Corps, I was assigned to a specific team in which I would serve in. The team I found myself in was one of the long range scout teams, in charge of scanning the land below and bringing up anything of value. In other words, we were the ones who were disposable, until we found something useful and get it back.

Being the only Medic in the team, I learned fast that I didn't fit in well. Apparently, to soldiers who actually carried gun and wore suits, pegasi who carry the emblem of the Medical Corps are looked down upon. They think that we are weak, having no ability to fight. They also think were a liability, since we weren't armed and were vulnerable targets. So the common insult and harsh bumps were pretty common to me, giving me the feeling that I wasn't wanted. To think, I was supposed to heal them.

Least to say, I didn't make any friends with them. Not a single one. Other than the fact I knew every name of the ten pony team, I knew nothing more. I only seat in my far off bed, located in the corner where they won't notice me, and clean my equipment. Which were needle, scalpels and all the other good stuff that you use to heal a pony that was severely injured.

No matter how much I really wanted to prove myself by being able to heal somepony, my fear of seeing a pony bleed to death was a greater calling. Since I was terribly afraid of blood, and couldn't stand the sight of it. Seeing blood would make me freeze and stare, as I mentally panicked. So basically I was a Medic, who was supposed to work with blood every day, who was afraid of the sight of blood. Great…

But luckily, or terribly, for me I didn't have to stare at blood and panic. Since the first, and only mission I was in was over in mere seconds. It was over not because we manage to complete it with record time, but because the entire team, except for me, was killed in mere seconds.

Assigned to search an abandoned shop, which was surrounded by high hills, the team soon found itself surrounded. The shop itself looked nothing of value. Its dull gray walls, which were covered with years of age and dirt, looked like it was going to collapse any time. In fact, a section of the building, a wall facing south, already had collapse, leaving jagged marks behind. The windows were broke open, probably by robbers all those years ago, as its interior lay almost empty. Other than some furniture and a couple object, the entire shop had nothing of value inside.

Bullets ripped through the quiet scene, ricocheting as they hit and sending fragments everywhere. The yellow line of tracers streaked from the hills, as the bullets either missed of hit. The sound of bullets hissing echoed in my ears and I soon found myself bravely looking for a strategic location to take cover and provide the best assistance I could.

In other words, I found myself hiding under a desk, clutching my saddle bag like a pillow, and trying my best not to cry. Because crying was a sign of weakness and I was not weak. The droplets of water streaming from my cheeks were definitely not tears. Those were…uhh….sweat! Yeah, let's go with that.

The sound of bullets impacting metal could be heard, as the brave members of the team fired back. The sound of guns firing and cartridges landing filled the air, as I desperately wished to wake up from this nightmare.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Thud! Thud! Thud!

Those were the only sounds I heard as I tried my best to stay alive. Not that I was in any threat, since the ones shooting at us probably didn't even see me.

Out of all the sounds I heard, the one that scared me the most was the loud sound of a bullet impacting in metal before being followed by the sound of flesh exploding, as the bullet erupted inside a poor ponies skin. I can't really describe the sound of a bullet entering a pony and exploding, as the forces of the bullet create a cavity in the body, since it is a sound that one must hear themselves before they believe it. But the closest way to describe it is the sound of a thick rubber balloon popping.

The terrible sound of bullets penetrating armor repeated itself, as the battle ensued. For me, it looked like that hours have passed, every second filled with bullets and blood. But in reality, only seconds have passed. Time somehow slowed down for me, giving me the long terrible moments of death.

But as sudden as the moment when bullets started raining, the firing ceased. The sound of gun stopped and there was silence again. Nothing but an eerie silence now filled the shop, making me shake in the fear with the thought of death. There was no more sign of movement and for a moment, I feared that I was all alone. Alone in a wasteland that knew nothing but radiation and death.

The sound of metal hooves stomping on the wooden floor attracted my attention and looking up; I saw the standard Enclave battle armor. Studying it clearly, I noticed the 'No. 1' emblem painted near the helmet and immediately felt secure. It was the team leader, and by the looks of it he seemed fine. Maybe the sound of death was just my imagination. My we won the battle. Maybe I was going to…

Bang!

The sound of a gun firing shattered my hopeful thoughts, as a bullet penetrated the helmet of my team leader before making him collapse. His body, along with the armor, landed with a loud thud, making it sound like an anvil being dropped. The helmet prevented the gruesome sight from being revealed, but I still felt my heart sink as I tried to imagine it. The sight of blood feeling the helmet, as the brains of the pony inside covered the edges, flashed through my head as I tried to stay calm.

The sound of more metal hooves echoed in the room, and as I turned my head towards the door, I noticed another pony, wearing battle armor, entering. But unlike the clean and sleek Enclave armor, this was dirty and rough. Its edges weren't sharp, but blunt, as it shaded a dirty combination of green and gray. It also emitted a terrible and foul smell that I am still trying to forget!

The pony inside the armor poked the dead body of my team leader before firing another shot towards the helmet. He was already dead! What use is it to shoot him again! Anger boiled in me as I wanted to attack the pony in front of me. I wanted to show him a thing or two, as my heart started to pump faster in anger. Slamming my hoof on the wooden floor, so that I could let my anger out, the sound of the action echoed through the room. That was when I knew I made a mistake, a terrible mistake. Great job me!

Acting quickly, the pony in the battle armor, peered under the desk with his battle saddle pointed and ready to fire. Its long barreled guns were looking at me, as I knew that resistance is futile. One shot from those bad boys and I was dead. Not just dead or dead dead. But dead in a form of an unrecognizable piece of flesh that was filled with holes and dripping with blood.

So raising my hooves, and dropping my saddle bag, I said the only word that I thought would keep mw alive.

"I surrender…"

* * *

Now I got to admit that being dragged around, with a rope tied around my body and wrapping my wing, was a humiliating sight. To think, a Pegasus being captured by hooligans, who don't even know how to keep proper hygiene! This wasn't just an embarrassment, this was a great defeat! A defeat that would amount a thousand battles! If I ever get back, I was surely to get shout at and all I could say was I surrendered to keep myself alive. Wasn't my problem that they didn't give medics guns. Then again, I couldn't even properly use a gun.

During this moment, I noticed how dead the land truly was. The dirt, if it even was dirt, felt soft and cold (Sure, I never touched dirt before. But from the pictures I saw, I doubted that this is what dirt should feel like.), exposed to nothing but wind and rain. The dead plants and devastated building littered the country side and was truly a terrible sight. Having lived in a place above the clouds, where the structures looked well maintained and clean, and the sight of the ground below just goes to prove how devastating the war was. Sure I've seen the wasteland before, but that was during overhead flights, thousands of feet from the air. From there the Wasteland looked nothing more than gray and plain. Here, down below, you could truly feel the deaths and destruction that happened.

They continued to drag me through the Wasteland till we reached a small camp, which I guessed was their base of operations. From the distance, I could make the outline of a large camp fire in the middle, while tents surrounded the camp. Inspecting the camp, I noticed that it wasn't well defended. Other than a couple of armor cladded ponies, the entire camp could easily be attacked. It also looked easy for a pony to escape from. But just one sighting from an armored pony and your dead, so I wasn't sure if I should risk it.

As we arrived, I was immediately shoved of to the side, where a group of ponies were situated. They were placed inside a barbed wire fence, that formed a box around them, and only had an one opening. Studying the ponies, I noticed that they weren't armored or armed. They didn't look well either, since some of them looked like they haven't eaten for days. I started wondering if they had enough food to feed all their members.

"Say hello to the other prisoners." The pony escorting me said. "You'll be spending a lot of time with them till we manage to sell you for a large amount of bottle caps."

Prisoners! Those were the prisoners! But they looked terrible and weak. Some of them looked beat up, like the bruised earth pony that lay on the ground as he shifted left and right. I started to worry about both their safety and mine. If I was going to spend a long time here, I sure as hope that I wouldn't end up like them.

Taking my rope, the pony in charge of guarding me moved me next to a brown earth pony, before tying the rope around him. "Just to make sure that you won't try to fly off." He said before leaving one pony to guard us, while he trotted off.

"The boss would sure be happy to hear that we captured an Enclave pegasus." I manage to hear him say before going out of earshot.

"Great…" The earth pony I was attached to groaned, as he inspected the rope that bonded us together He gave me a disgusted face, as if he were looking at trash. "...I'm the one who gets stuck with the Pegasus, perfect."

I looked at him, shooting him an angry gaze. "Hey, I'm just unhappy to being to stuck with you!" I informed him. Now I got to admit, those words sounded better in my head, since they seemed more of an insult when they came out of my mouth.

He stared at me before shaking his head. "So the stories are true…you Pegasus ponies are arrogant and full of pride. You probably think we earth ponies are so revolting and disgusting, that we might taint you 'pure and dignified selves', don't you?"

Now like I said earlier, I wasn't a pony who judged another due to their race. But right now, this earth pony was getting on my nerves. If I was a stronger pony, then I would have knocked him down and force him to eat his own words. But I wasn't; besides being calm in situations like this was a thing that I learned from training.

So instead of replying, knowing that it would start an even bigger argument, I just huffed and plot myself on the ground. Fighting with the other prisoners wasn't a good thing, especially if I fought with the one I was tied to. So I decided to sit down and think of a plan to get out of here.

* * *

The sound of joyful shouting and song filled the air, too bad we weren't part of it. From my position, I looked towards the center of the camp to see the armored ponies, with their helmets off, holding mugs of beer and drinking their hearts off. The swung left to right, waving their mugs and chugging its contents till there is nothing more, before filling the mug again for more.

To me, it looked like that they were having the time of their life. Their laughs and cheerful mood removed the sense of sadness and destruction from the wasteland, as their voices echoed out. Too bad I didn't feel the joy. The only thing I was feeling was sadness, knowing that I was far from home, and anger, as the prisoners with me viewed me as an arrogant and selfless pony, which cared about nothing but the Enclave. Which was not true! Although most pegasi in the Enclave bestowed that image, there are some (Like me.) who aren't like that.

As our captors continued to party I noticed that one of them, a unicon, heading towards our corner of the camp. He was levitating two mugs, with his blue aura surrounding it, and had a drunken expression on his face. His smile was crooked as his eyes wondered from left to right. Walking in a zigzag fashion, while swaying left to right, he soon got near our area. Standing while swaying, he bumped the mug against the armored pony guarding us. It made a soft clumping sound and attracted the attention of the rest of the prisoners.

"I got...*hic*…this one for you…..Golden Shot…" The unicorn said, slurring the words out of his mouth. Although he tried his best, his voice was obviously obstructed by his drunken state, giving it an almost dizzying form of tone.

"Dead Aim, you know I can't drink that. I'm supposed to guard the prisoners. Besides, with everypony else drunk, who would be guarding the entire camp? Poor old Golden Shot of course…" He said gloomily. Even through the helmet, which made a pony speak as if they were in a tunnel, I could tell that he was sad at the fact he was in guard duty.

"Oh….come…*hic*….on!" The unicorn said, poking his hoof on the others chest. "The….boss is…*hic*…awarding us….for that Pegasus we caught…..I…think that….*hic*….nopony should….be left out. Including…you…."

He paused for a moment, thinking it over. The silence only lasted for a few second, when, the pony cladded in full armor pulled his helmet off, and putting it down, before taking the mug with his hoof. With a smile on his face, he looked at the mug and nodded.

"One mug wouldn't hurt!" He exclaimed as he laughed and joined the others.

As they left, I noticed that the earth pony I was tied to stand up and scan the area around us. Looking at him, I saw a small grin grow on his face as he headed towards the entrance of our barbed wire prison. He then tug the rope, calling for me, as he said:

"Let's go!"

"What?" I asked confused. What was he planning? "Go? Go where?"

"Go where?" He said, repeating my question. "I thought you pegasi are supposed to be smart. We're going to escape!"

I felt anger boil in me as he insulted me once more. My patience for him was starting to dwindle, as I imagined to hurt him in more ways than I thought possible. The nerve of him! Did he really just call me du… Wait a minute…. Did he say escape?

Scanning the area, I noticed that the ponies who were supposed to guard the camp weren't there anymore. They were most likely joining the party, unable to resist the intoxicating smell of beer. This was the perfect moment to escape, nopony to stop us. Maybe I was dumb not to notice it. Or maybe I was just slow. Hopefully not both.

"Well? I don't have all night here." The earth pony said as his patience became smaller and smaller. From the facial expression he had, I could tell that he was annoyed to the point that he was willing to drag me across the wasteland, just to escape.

"Wha…oh, yeah. Right, escape." I murmured as I approached him. We headed towards the small entrance of the barbed wire prison, trying to stick to the shadow. We were already out of the prison, steeping out of the fence and ready to race out of the camp, when the sound of metal hooves came from behind.

Turning my head around, I was shocked to see the guard pony return. "There you are." He said as he picked up his helmet with his hoof. The helmet that he had removed and left earlier. "Can't have you wonderi…" He stopped midway through his sentence, when he looked up and saw us out of our barbed wire confines.

'Buck me…' I though, not happy how my life was going. Remind me to ask the manager of life a refund.

"Hey, you two. What are yo…"

I didn't hear the rest of his sentence, since the ear piercing cry of the earth pony I was tied to echo in my ears, pushing off any other sound. "Run!" He said before bolting off, forcing me to race of too so that I would not get drag by an earth pony. Since I knew that they were strong and fast on the ground, so being dragged by one of them would be an unpleasant experience.

So this is how it begun. Remember when I was running earlier? Well this is the reason why. Running for my life, as a bunch of drunk ponies tried shooting at us, but failing. All of this would soon lead up to the moment when I…

…felt a sudden sharp pain of something hitting me brought me to a halt. I let out a loud yelp as I felt the terrible pain course through my body. Mu hooves suddenly felt weak as my back felt like it was on fire. My back also felt moist with some sort of liquid, but every attempt to look back was met with pain.

Falling on top of the cold ground, I plotted myself on the dirt. My eye lids were starting to close as I suddenly felt weak. My vision started to get blurry, as I barely saw the earth pony approach with a worried look. Then I blacked out. This is a feeling that I suggest none of you should try, ever.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

My head hurt, like a stabbing sensation that kept on returning, as I finally regained consciousness. It felt like that I was slammed around the ground a billion time, and then some more. In other words, I was having a big head ached. Opening my eyes, I found out that it was already day and that I was inside some sort of wooden structure. The walls of the building were old and moldy, lacking its brown color and replacing it with a color combination of gray and green. The windows seemed to be intact as well as the walls. Unlike the shop I entered earlier, this building was barely touched by the war or raiders, other than the aging seen on the walls the place looked fine. Now the only question was, how did I end up here? I didn't really remember what happened last night, other than small flashes of memory. Which, when put together, gave no proper story.

Trying to stand up, I found out that it was a much difficult task as pain ripped through my body. A terrible sharp pain came from my back and on my wings, making my body feel weak and tired. Not that I didn't feel weak already. Letting out a loud yelp, I plumped myself back down on a soft mat, which I was apparently lying on. Well, I didn't notice that earlier.

I gave out a sigh as I lay down once more. 'What happened?' I thought. 'Why does my body feel sore? I don't remember drinking last night.' Turning my head around, to check out why my back and wings hurt so much, I was surprised to see my back and wings covered in dressing. My entire back side was covered with dressing, while my left wing was completely covered with it. Whatever happened, it must have been action pack.

Although the pain of the wound, which I most likely had, hurt. The uncomfortable and itchy sensation of the dressing was annoying and getting on my nerves. Being a medic, I would have put the dressing in a safe yet comfortable way, allowing the patient to relax while having the wound protected. The proper way to do it was tight yet comfortable. But the pony who applied this to me did a terrible job, having wrapped it to tightly to the point that I felt like it was going to choke me.

Trying to shift around, trying to get the end of the dressing so I can reapply it properly, I was surprised to hear the sound of hooves on the nice wooden floor. Looking in front of me, facing the sound, I saw a brown earth pony, carrying what looked like a medical box with his mouth, approach me. Watching him approach, I suddenly realized who he was. He was the earth pony I was tied to last night. Well obviously we weren't tied to each other anymore, which was a good thing since I didn't want to be near him and his nasty attitude.

Well you can't blame me. The last time I had a conversation with him was short and got on my nerves. To me, he seemed that he was a pony who didn't' like pegasi and thought that we were just boastful creatures who loved nothing but ourselves. In a way, that was kind of true…but I do try to be nice.

"I suggest you stay still…" He said as he gently placed the medical box down. "…unless you want to reopen those wounds of yours." I was surprised at the tone of his voice, since it as kinder and didn't show a hint of distaste, unlike the first time we met. Maybe we would be in better terms with each other, which I would gladly like to happen since I was injured and all alone. But that still didn't change the fact that he did a terrible job with the dressing.

"Well I wouldn't be shifting around so much, if you didn't do such a sloppy job on patching the wounds up. How bad are my wounds anyway?"

"First off…" He said with a stern voice. "…a simple 'thank you, Mr. Bolt' would be nice. Second, don't you remember what happened to you, with all that moaning about pain and suffering as you try to swat me away while I was removing the bullet?"

"Pain and suffering?" I asked confused. But that was when it suddenly hit me. The events of last night, running away from camp, the sudden stinging sensation I felt behind my back, and the agonizing pain I felt as I tried to scream for an end of it. I was shot! At first I thought the wounds I had were minor, but being shot was a major wound in my book. The thought of being shot panicked me and I thought I was going to have a panic attack. Have I mentioned that I panic easily? Well, it's quite obvious by now.

But I didn't let the fear and panic overrun me, when I realized that I was fine. Although I felt sore and moving around made the pain worsen, other than that I felt fine. I then realized that he might have removed the bullet, the thought of him doing it with little materials scarred me, and gave me a potion to heal the wound. Other than the lousy job with the dressing, he did excellent. Maybe I can recruit him as a medic? Nah, the Enclave would never accept an earth pony. Besides, they can't even walk on clouds or fly!

Looking up to him, I could see that he was waiting for the invertible thank you I was going to give him. Which I was, since I was thankful for him saving my life. But I started to wonder, Why save me? Earlier, he was rude and seemed to hate me, and then all of a sudden he would use valuable medicals supplies, which he probably found, so that he could heal me.

So I asked in a low and shy voice "Why…"

"Excuse me?" He said, obviously not expecting that question from me.

"Why help me? I thought you hated us pegasi and want all of us gone, so why help me?"

The words processed in his head as he finally understood my question. Nodding, he looked at me with a calm and plain look on his face. "Well first of…" He said, sitting down and getting comfortable. "…I had no choice. At the moment I had no choice, since you were tied up to me. It was either dragging you, which were slower, or carrying you. Second…" He said before pausing. Studying his face, I could see his expression suddenly change. From the calm expressionless look, it turned into a mournful sad look. A look that would break anypony's heart, I know it broke mine. This was an expression I didn't expect him to make. "…you reminded me of my sister…"

"Your sister?" I asked.

"Yes… We were very young when it happened. Walking near our small town and having fun. But suddenly…suddenly a group of raiders came to town and started robbing it. Hearing the commotion, we immediately headed back, trying to make for the safety of our home. Some of the ponies in the village decided to fight back against the raiders, so we had to run through a hail of bullets. We manage to pass through most of the fighting but then…

"…then a bullet hit her, knocking her off of her feet. She landed a few feet on the ground and I immediately raced towards her. The sight that I saw broke me. There lying on the ground was my sister, her body thrown like a rag as blood spread on the ground. She lay motionless as I tried to wake her up and I knew that it was too late. That's what I saw when you got hit…my sister. Not a Pegasus who lived a life of arrogance but my sister. So I picked you up and healed you, knowing that she would want me to do that…"

I found the big tuff earth pony, who I hated last night, crying as tears streamed down his cheek. Feeling sorry for him, and the faith of his sister, I couldn't help but move closer and bring him to a hug. Wrapping my hooves around him, I gave him a tight hug, reminding him that his sister would be proud of him. This was a pony who lived on the wasteland, experiencing hardships and pain, while I lived comfortably over the clouds. He endured a lot, while mine only begun.

* * *

"Cloudsdalel… It had to be near Cloudsdae…" Bolt told me, in a hissing voice that showed his annoyance. Earlier, after letting all the pains of the past out, he promised me that he wouldn't leave me out of his sight till I got home. I told him that he didn't have to since he has already done enough for me. But he persisted by saying 'Pegasus or not, you're still an injured pony, and I can't let injured pony's wonder the wasteland alone'. So I agreed, but when he heard where the nearest Enclave out post was, he nearly blew his head off.

The Enclave's nearest outpost (Outpost Delta 5), from our location, was just south of Cloudsdale (Or where it used to lay, at least.) That was the base of operation from which I came from and the main base for this area. It housed many facilities and had a sufficient amount of troops stationed on it. But of course, most ponies who lived on the wasteland didn't know that since it was above the clouds, out of their sight.

"It's only a short trip." I told him earlier. "Less than a day, at least."

"Less than a day of flying you mean." He said, with his usual irritated tone, before snorting. "Unless you have forgotten, your wing is injured and I can't fly!"

I lightly growled at him when he mentioned my injured wing, since it was a disgrace for a pegasus not being able to fly. Our home was the skies and the air. Not having access to it is like throwing a fish out of water. The fact that my wing was at no state to be flying just made my situation worst. So it told me that the only way to get there was via walking. Which I found annoying, since I could have easily flown there if my left wing was working. But that's life, what else could I do?

Although Bolt complained a lot about the distance of the journey we would have to take to get there, I was surprised to hear that he still agreed to accompany me. True to his promise, he would join me and assist me, till I get to Outpost Delta 5. Sad to say this, but I think his sister's death might have lead him to become a noble pony.

I was actually glad to hear that he was coming, since I was sure that I wouldn't last a day alone in the wasteland. I'm pretty sure he knew that too, since he began teaching me the basics on how to survive here. He told me that there was a book called 'The Wastelander's Survival Guide' that could help me learn most of the basics. But his copy was taken away when he was taken prisoners. So instead, he thought me all that he remembered about the book. I got to tell you, surviving the wasteland sounded harder than surviving basic training.

The first step was 'Always bring at least two strong weapons with you.' This was crucial in one's survival in the wasteland, because most of the threats came from other ponies. Other ponies that had guns and want to take all of your supplies before killing us.

At the moment, we only had two guns, that didn't look very strong. Which were two small pistols, which were black from its muzzle to its grip. Studying it, I could easily see that it was obviously made for the use of either earth pony or pegasi, since the grip was shaped like an inverted U, so that it could be placed in the mouth, and that the trigger was located inside the grip. The gun was fired by biting, with a large amount of force, on the trigger while keeping the gun well aimed and secure. I was reluctant to use the gun, since I wasn't sure how I would be able to handle Sure we fired guns before in basic training, but if you remember how well that went out for me, then you could understand why I was scared. Another reason why I was scared was the thought of taking another pony's life. I joined the Medical Corps to save lives, not take them. So the thought of killing scared me, for I knew I could not undo a death. But Bolt reassured me that it was necessary, saying that I wouldn't survive if I didn't take another's life. "It's shoot or be shot." He informed me.

Seeing that we didn't have the proper amount of weapons, Bolt decided that we should go get some more. When I asked how, seeing that there were no more weapons left inside the building we were in (Since we tore the place apart, searching for supplies.) and that the nearest gun shop probably didn't exist, the only response I got was a grin.

So here we were, lying on the cold sad ground and hiding behind the hard stone boulders that littered the top of a hill, as we watched a caravan of ponies make their way through a narrow path. Looking from a distance, I counted three ponies, each carrying plump sacks on their backs while at the same time being well armed with different amounts of weapons. They carried one rifle each, all except one pony that they kept in the middle. They looked like a formidable group and I wondered what Bolt's plan was to rob them, seeing that we were only armed with tiny pistols.

But a bit of guilt was forming inside me as I knew that stealing was wrong. Did we really have to rob them? Couldn't we just ask for their assistance? So I as we lay hidden, stalking the small caravan of ponies, I asked quite possible the stupidest question in my life.

"Can't we just ask them kindly for some help and weapons?"

Bolt looked away from the caravan and faced me with an 'are you stupid' face. At that time, with the way he was looking at me, I think I might have been stupid. But who can blame me? It was my first time surviving in the wasteland, away from my sage carefree life. It wasn't my fault that I didn't know how things work.

"You can't be serious." He said shaking his head before smacking his hoof on his face, which made a soft slapping sound. I could see the irritation on his actions and knew that the answer was a no. "What gave you the idea that they would gladly accept us with open hooves and generously share us their guns?"

I shrugged, not knowing the answer myself. "Well, it wouldn't hurt asking them." I said.

"More like it would hurt, with a lot of bullets in your body…" He murmured to himself, before bringing his attention back to the caravan. Feeling embarrassed because of the stupid question I made, I remained silent as we watched the caravan go away.

"We'll try to stick with them as close as possible." Bolt said, as he stood up. By now, it was safe to move around without them noticing us, since they were already far off, yet still in our visual range. "Then, we'll wait till they set up camp and let their guard down. After that, we'll try to sneak in and retrieve the some weapons."

The plan sounded easy enough, seeing that it wasn't too complicated. It was just a matter of luck, or the lack of it, on the faith of the mission and on how smoothly it would go. Knowing how things were going for me, things might end up terribly. But who knows, maybe things would brighten up for once and I would have success. Little did I know, the success I would get would leave bitter memories.

So after stalking them for a while, with the surrounding landscape getting darker as it shrouded the land with a blurry darkness, we soon found the small caravan making camp. The camp they made was small and makeshift, obviously meant to be used only for one night before their journey continues. A small camp fire lay in the middle, while the ponies sat around it, their heavy packs beside them. From the looks of things, I could tell that their camp lacked defenses. Even as an amateur 'Wastelander', I could tell from first sight that they were vulnerable. They lacked proper cover, in case an attack happens, and weren't vigilant about their surroundings. From what Bolt told me, caravan guards were supposed to be well trained and tuff, so I concluded that they were either new to the job or amateurs. Which of the two, I would never know.

Sneaking through the darkness as we kept low to the cold ground while sticking to the cover that the shadows gave us. I was surprised that they didn't see us, but I wasn't complaining. Any factor that could help us is gladly accepted. The small black pistol was placed carefully between my jaws, trigger ready to be squeezed if need be.

Getting closer, close enough to hear their voices as they talked, I notice Bolt bolt towards them, going at full speed. Heh, I just noticed how funny that sounds. Anyways, he raced towards them, gun in between his jaws ready to fire. His hooves rang as the sound of his steps echoed around. This caused two of the ponies to suddenly become alert as they desperately reached for their guns. But it was too late, as Bolt fired two shots, hitting the first pony. The pony collapsed from the impact, making him tip over and fall with a loud thud. The loud sound of bullets hitting skin sounded like a club hitting a ball and for a moment I felt scared. But I overcame them all as I continued to approach the camp, galloping at full speed, as I head for the third pony. A sound of another shot marked the end of the second pony, who barely manages to retrieve his gun before falling. I could see blood leak out of him, as it covered the dead ground. Soon that body would be one with it.

Stopping in front of the third and last pony, I noticed that he didn't have a gun with him or near him. In fact, it didn't look like he had any intention of fighting back, as he stood there shaking in fear. Looking towards his eyes, I could see nothing but nervousness as I pointed my gun at him, ready to squeeze the trigger if he did anything funny.

"D…don't s…sh…oot me…" He said shakily as I looked at him. I had to admit that I too was nervous, since he might try to make a move, forcing me too shoot him. I tried to keep my sights steadily on him, but found it difficult as my body shook. Seemed like that we were both nervous about the situation and one wrong move might unravel the tension between us.

His eyes drifted from my eyes towards my dressing, which covered my injures. My injuries still hurt once in a while, giving of a terrible stinging sensation. But I found them tolerable, at times, especially in situations like this. "Y…your injured…" He said, as he tried to move closer. I aggressively took one stop forward, warning him not to get any closer, which he followed. "...I can help….i studied some medical treat…

Bang!

His words were cut off, when a bullet suddenly went through his head. Sending blood and bits of brain out of the other side, before falling on the mushy ground. His body collapsed, falling on the ground, as he planted himself on he's final resting place. Blood oozed out of the wound as his eyes, which were still open, stared coldly at me. I felt my fur stand up as I looked at the body, mouth hanging open and eyes begging to see life once more. I dropped my gun in shock, letting the weapon fall with a clunky sound, as my jaw hung open at the sight. It was gruesome and terrible, an image that I would not easily forget.

"Wha….what?" I exclaimed, surprise at the fact that the pony that I was talking to moments earlier was now dead.

"You weren't shooting him…" Bolt said as he approached me. "…so I did it for you."

I felt rage swarm through me, as the anger boiled my blood. The thought of killing a pony without real reason was a crime, a crime that is punishable. "But he offered help!" I told him, rage and grief in my heart.

"Help?" He said with a puzzled look. "What kind of help?"

"He said that he could help me with my wounds. Maybe treat them or something…" I told him, looking down. Right now was no time to be angry, as the sadness of the even went through me. It was at this moment that I learned that I was a moody pony. One minute I had rage filling me, the next I find myself stricken with grief. My emotions should really make up their minds.

"But didn't you say you were a Medic or something?" He asked as he headed towards the packs, starting to inspect them, as he opened them up.

"Well yeah…"

"Then he wouldn't be able to help." Bolt said to me, as he segregated the things inside the pack. "You're a pony who was trained by professionals; he was a pony who probably learned some stuff about healing, if he learned any at all. For all we know, he was just tricking you so he could kill you later on. But say he did know some healing, what importance would he be to us? You already know all the medical stuff, having another one would just be a useless mouth to feed. With the supplies and the long journey ee have, every bit of supply is important."

"But you could have at least let him go!" I complained, still in disbelief on the situation. It was amazing how things escalate so quickly.

"Let him go? So that he would die on this place called the wasteland. His chance of survival out there, without any supplies, is a negative five hundred. So he would have just dies in a more painful, terrible, if not more violent, way. The thing I did to him is 'mercy killing'. Now quit your whining and help me here. They got a lot of stuff that would prove useful to us."

Looking back at the dead body, which by now was covered by he's own blood, I realized that I learned a valuable lesson. A lesson about cruelty and the terrible place called the wasteland. The Wasteland isn't a place that could give off cruelty. It could not give pain or terror. For it was a dead land, that could do nothing but bury the fellow dead with its dirt. The only cruel one's here were the creatures that roamed it. Although I knew that Bolt's cruelty was an effect of past events, he still had the hint of the terrible shadow. The shadow of cruelty. The cruelty made by the Wasteland. The dead land, where nothing but the dead live.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

We walked during the day and slept through the night till we finally reached our first stop over. Looking through the distance, one could see the faint silhouette of a busy wasteland town, where many major paths converge and where our fist pit stop would be. From my point of view, as we walk through a dirt path and towards the town, I could see a large concrete wall that seemed to surround the town. Its concrete walls seemed to be sturdy and strong and its height could give the defenders and advantage during an attack. It looked as strong as the walls that we had up in the Enclave, which were some sort of specialized cloud that hardens when introduced to chemicals. I would like to explain more about them, but I really don't know much other than that. Bolt told me that the town was known to be a major trading post in the area, where travelers and caravans pass to rest and trade goods. It would be a perfect place to buy equipment, by trading our newly acquired stuff, and find a place to rest. For me, this place was more about the rest, since my body felt sore from sleeping on the cold ground. The thought of sleeping on a bed again seemed nice, even if it wasn't the cloud like beds we had in the Enclave.

We trotted closer and closer with each step, even with the weight of our packs and weariness dragging on us. As we got closer I could see the faint shape of the entrance, which was a large concrete and steel arch that had its two large doors open. I could see the shape of a pony near the entrance and concluded that he was in charge of guarding the gate. But when I saw him asleep on job, I realized that guards may not be needed. If a guard was sleeping on the job, that either meant he was lazy or not much action happens in the area.

Entering the town, I noticed that it was filled with ponies from almost every corner of the wasteland. (Or at least I like to imagine that they were from all over the wasteland.) Ponies of all colors, from earth pony to unicorn, were walking all over town. Shops and inns were filled with ponies, as caravans walked through the streets, heading to places and willing to trade their merchandize. There were so many ponies there that I was starting to worry if we were ever going to find a place to sleep. So as we reached the town center, to see that more ponies walked around, I turned to Bolt with a worried glance.

"You sure there would be space left for us here?" I asked him. But he looked back at me with a confident and cool expression on his face.

"Don't worry…" He said. "…I've been here dozens of times before. No matter how cooped up it looks like, there is always a place to stay in. In fact I'm going to go look for an Inn right now.

I nodded, seeing that he seemed to know what he was doing. At least he looked like he knew. Besides, he has been in the wasteland far longer than I have been, ever since he was born actually, while I have just been here for five days. His experience is something that I won't gain for a long time.

"While I'm at it, why don't you go look for a place to sell some of our stuff." He said. "There are many stores who would pay a lot of battle caps for the scrap metal that we have." He then turned around and started heading towards another direction. But I called out to him, with a questioning look.

"Wait!" I said. "If we split up, then how would we find each other again?" It wasn't that the town was very big, since it seemed like the size of an average Enclave town, but with all its corners and busy areas it would be hard to find somepony through the crowd.

"Easy, we'll just meet up in front of there…" He said, pointing his hoof towards a large three story building, which had many carvings on it, that I assumed was the town hall. "…just before it gets really dark. Now if you excuse me, I have an Inn to find."

I nodded as I watched him trot away, but before he got far he turned his head around and said:

"By the way, I want you to stay out of trouble. You already look suspicious; being an Enclave Pegasus and all, better not attract more attention to yourself."

I growled lightly as I rolled my eyes. Of course he still doesn't trust me to be responsible. What does he think I am a little filly? With those last words in mind, I stomp off, trying to look for a shop that would buy the junk I was carrying with me.

* * *

I walked out of the shop with a satisfied look on my face, as each step I took had a gleeful hop. Earlier I had entered the shop and found that the owner didn't want to buy any of the junk we had. But seeing that this was the last shop left, I don't know why the others didn't want to trade, and our last hope in selling the junk, I had to try my best. I should probably stop using the word junk since it makes it sound invaluable. How about merchandise, yeah that would work. Anyways, seeing that he won't buy it, saying that it was a waste of bottle caps, I decided to change my battle tactics. So I used my charm and quick wits to… Oh, who am I kidding, I didn't do that. Instead, I might have used a more aggressive approach, which may or may not involve slamming my hooves on the table and nearly breaking it, to convince him. Before you say that it is basically forcing somepony to buy it, I would like to say that I didn't force him. I just encourage him. Now I know I said I was a peaceful pony, which I truly am, but it doesn't mean I don't know when to use force when needed.

So anyways, I was walking out of the shop, happy with my accomplishment and the saddle bag full of bottle caps, when I suddenly ran into somepony. Somepony I wished I didn't bump into.

I was about to apologize, seeing that I bumped into him (Probably shouldn't walk around with eyes closed in satisfaction.), but was cut off by an angry growl, that made it sound like a dog that was ready to attack and tear you apart.

"Watch where you're going!" It said. "Some of us here ar…" He suddenly stopped when his eyes fell on me, and for a moment I felt shy under his gaze. He stared for a couple of seconds more, making me uncomfortable at both his gaze and the silence we were both it. But he soon broke this silence, when a long hiss escaped his mouth. "You…"

Looking up, I saw a grey earth pony that looked tall and well built. His green eyes looked down at me with tremendous anger, which I assumed was not just because of the bumping earlier. He was breathing heavily, as his breath filled the air in front of him, giving it the scent of beer and other kinds of alcohol that could be ingested. Even though he was a stranger, I couldn't help but feel that he seemed familiar. But from where? I looked at him, trying to figure out why he seemed familiar while at the same time, thinking why he was so angry.

It took me a while to finally realize it, but it soon hit me like bullet. The realization went through my brain as my eyes went wide as I stared at him. Looking at his eyes, with his looking at mine, he could tell that I finally realize who he was. For a moment the anger on his face was replaced by a small grin, as he slowly moved forward. It was him! He was the pony who was in charge of guarding us back in the camp. What was his name? It was…it was…ummm…Golden Shot! That's it Golden Shot! But what was he doing here? Where was his armor and the rest of his armored hooligans?

All this thoughts raced through my mind as I felt fear rip through me. Being somepony who escaped from them, I knew that they won't be happy to see me free and walking around. Especially when I am the one they said had the highest price, remembering the quote of one of their members. So they are most likely angry at me and would do anything to get me back. Seeing the expression of the one in front of me, my theory seemed to be on the right track.

My first reaction would have been to run away as fast as I can and get to Bolt for help. But this idea was soon crushed when he suddenly leaped towards me, causing me to fall, before pinning me on the ground. I let out a short yelp of pain, as it surged through my body. The impact of landing on my back crushed my injured wing, sending the painful stinging sensation all over me. The pain was as intense as the time I got shot, but I tried to control it. With my back to the floor and face staring at him, I could do nothing but be left under his mercy. I couldn't even reach for my gun, which was in my saddle bag.

"Do you know how much trouble you caused me?" He said, as he kept his hooves on my chest, making it really hard to escape. I got to say, this guy is heavy!

I knew that what he asked was a rhetorical question, but I couldn't help but say 'no' seeing that it was the only thing I could do at the moment.

"No, well I'll tell you. Because of your little escape, my group has lost its expensive catch. The boss was outrage and demanded the pony that was in charge of guarding the prisoner, which was me. Seeing that I was drinking on the job and not doing my duty, they kicked me out. Taking my armor and leaving me to fend off for myself. All because of you and your friend." He said as he shifted around, trying to get something from the saddle bag he had.

"But now…" He said as he moved his right hook in front of me, revealing a sharp knife that looked like it could shave a pony clean. Its edges were thin, while the entire knife looked smooth. He hovered it in front of me, making sure that I could see it, before moving it towards my neck. "I'm here for revenge!"

"Please don't…" I pleaded, feeling tears stream down my eyes. The combination of fear and pain was taking its toll on my emotions. I have gotten so far. Having escaped them and survived for five days in the wasteland. To me, this was a great achievement and it was now going to end with a flick of his knife.

"Oh, but I will. I can finally exact my revenge and you could do no…" His sentence was cut off by a loud and commanding voice that came from the side. It echoed around and during that moment, it sounded angelic to me.

"Stop what you are doing and put the knife down!" The voice said. Turning my head towards it, while trying to keep the knife from scrapping my neck, I saw two earth ponies. They both wore helmets and other kinds of barding, while wielding shotguns on their battle saddles. Pointing them at Golden Shot, they moved close so that they could remind him who had the guns. "By the laws of Saddleburg, no pony is allowed to cause fights or hurt another within the walls. Anypony who breaks these laws would immediately be shot." That was when I realized who they were. They were the constables, in charge of keeping order and guarding the place. To think, earlier, I said that this place didn't need any guards. Thank Celestia that I was wrong.

"This is your final warning…" One of the constables said, as he I heard him ready the gun. "…put down the knife and get off of her or be shot."

Golden Shot let out a hiss of annoyance before throwing the knife of to the side, letting it land safely on the ground. When I heard the sound of the metal land on the ground, I let out a sigh of relief. Maybe I wasn't going to die today, I though happily. But when he looked at me with a cross look, I knew that he had more planned in the future.

"This isn't over…" He hissed. "…I will find you again and when I do, you won't be so lucky." Standing up and getting of me, he let out a loud grunt and turned around before trotting of. I just lay there watching him, as he moved away. Deep inside me, I knew that this would lead to something bigger. I don't know when or where I would meet him again, but I knew I will, and when that happens… Let's just say that the images that were running in my head weren't a pretty sight.

* * *

I stood near the town hall, waiting for Bolt to return so that he could take me to the Inn he reserved for us. As I stood there, contemplating on how to tell Bolt about the encounter with our former captor, the sight of a large group of ponies gathering towards a building caught my eye. Looking towards it, I noticed that it was a box shaped two story building, which was mostly made out of wood. A long line of ponies (Who had excited look on their faces and were mostly stallions.) were gathered in front, while a guard shuffled them one by one. Above the door a large sign hang saying 'Greedy's Entertainment Bar' while below it, it said: 'Give us the caps and we'll give you the Buck'. I looked at it with a confused look as I studied it with curiosity. Up where I came from, bars were a common sight. But for some reason the one in front of me looked different. The sound of music echoed out of its windows, yet at the same time the faint sound of satisfactory screams escaped from it. This got me really curious about the place.

"Well it looks like you aren't useless after all." The sound of Bolt's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. Looking towards him, I saw that he was already back from the Inn hunt. "Looks like you manage to sell them all."

"Yeah… Yeah…" I said, my words drifting as my attention was still focused on the bar. Bolt seemed to notice this and followed my gaze. As his eyes fall upon the bar, they immediately went wide before looking back at me with a narrowed look.

"You aren't planning to go there are you?" He asked me.

"What do you mean, why?" I asked, even more confused. "Do you think I can't handle my drink? Because I can assure you…" But I was cut off when Bolt waved his hood to dismiss my reply.

"You don't know what that place is, don't you?"

"It's a bar?" I asked hopefully, since to me it looked like a bar.

"Well in a way…" He said. It seemed like he was trying to avoid explaining it to me, but a long stare from my end got him to do it. I didn't know why he was trying to avoid about it in the first place, it's not like there is anything special about the place, is there?

"It's an entertainment bar…" He said flatly. "…a place where a stallion goes in and takes a couple of drinks before picking a mare for his 'entertainment'."

"For his entertain…" My mouth suddenly closed as my cheeks turned into a light red color. I tried to look for a hint of a joke on his face, but saw that he was serious. So that place was for a stallion's entertainment where they use mares to… Well that would explain those pleasured screams at least.

"So they pay for….for entertainments?" I said in disbelief, while Bolt only nodded his head in reply. At the Enclave, there were no such bars like this. In fact, a bar like that would be banned, seeing that the Enclave likes to keep the population controlled, so that supplies won't be over stretched trying to feed a large population. For pegasi up in the Enclave were told to keep a small family. So the thought of Stallions bucking mares for entertainment blew my mind.

"So, the mares allow themselves to…" I couldn't continue the sentence, since the thought of this was still making my head spin in disbelief.

"No…" Bolt said grimly. "…the mares are usually slaves and have no say on this. They are forced to go at it with some stallion, which they may or may not like, and are left to clean themselves up afterwards. It's a dirty business, one that I highly disagree upon. But it keeps the stallion in the town entertained."

The thought of that boiled my blood and made me angry. The thought of mares being forced to do unthinkable things made me feel sad, as my heart filled with sorrow, and angry at the same time. I wanted to barge in there and demand the release of those poor mares that are being forced to make love to somepony they don't know. But seeing the large earth pony guard, who was still shuffling 'guest' in, I knew that a fight, right now, with them is something I won't win. So I decided to do a daring plan instead.

* * *

I hid in the shadows, as I snuck myself in the bar. Earlier, during the darkness of the dawn, I left the Inn which we stayed in with the intent of freeing the mares who were being used as slaves. I didn't inform Bolt of my plan, fearing that he wouldn't understand the reason of me doing this or that he would stop me. But this meant that I would have to conduct this all on my own, which would make the task even more difficult. At least it made sneaking around easier, not that it was hard seeing that everypony in the bar was drunk. Including the guard, who lay slumped near the entrance. I'm getting really luck with the fact that every place I'm sneaking in, or out, off always had drunk ponies. Life must not hate me after all, at least not that much.

Walking in the bar, trying to keep my hoof steps as quiet as possible, I could see ponies asleep everywhere. The bar looked like any bar, with bottles gathered up in one corner and tables all over the place. Memorabilia hung on the walls, showing of the achievements of the ponies who survived the wasteland. Drunken stallions who were lying on the ground or on the tables, as their snores echoed inside. The smell of alcohol was strong and I found it quite difficult to breath. It was so strong that match could have lit up the entire place and blow it up to the moon.

Making my way through the large room, I soon found a long hallway the lead towards another section of the building. So I head towards it, careful not to bump somepony and wake them up. Some I trotted gracefully between anypony who blocked my way, avoiding their bodies and keeping as far away as possible. I soon breathe a sigh of relief when I finally reached the hallway, since there weren't any ponies there to block my way. I continued to walk down the hallway till I reached the end, which was a T intersection. In the middle of the intersection, heading straight was a large glass window, which gave a great view of the rest of the town. If I wasn't doing an undercover mission, I would have sat there and enjoyed the beautiful view of the town during night.

Looking towards the left, I could see I gold painted door that was well kept and clean and had a sign saying: 'Mr. Greedy's Room of Wonders'. (I don't even want to know what kind of 'wonders' happen in there.) While looking towards the right, I saw a dirty worn down door, which was rotting from age. Deciding that the old door looked easier to open, seeing that either the lock would be broken from old age or the door easy to knock down because of it rusty screws, I went towards it. Touching the door, I was surprised to see that it swing open from the gentle touch I gave it. Well that seemed easier than I thought. Seeing the door swing open, I stepped inside to see a horrible sight that would forever stay in my mind.

All over the room where mares tired and exhausted from countless of hours of work. They were laid all over the room, while a small matt for each acted as their bed. The room itself was no place for them to stay in, since it was dirty and covered with dust that covered every corner. The foul musky stench of hormones filled the room and I had to wince as it entered my nose. The smell of alcohol was also present, as I noticed the pile of bottles piled over the corner. Those poor ponies, they must have drunk all their pain or sorrow away, hoping that they could escape the terrible reality that way.

One by one they started to wake up as the sound of my hooves entered their ears. At first they gave a terrified look at me and cowered behind, but when they noticed that I wasn't a stallion, their eyes lit up in hope. Maybe it was a good idea not bringing Bolt along, since they were terrified by the sight of a stallion.

But even though they weren't terrified at me anymore, none of them seemed to move up and greet me. Maybe they were in disbelief or just confused and don't know what to do. So I knew that I had to conduct the first move, before somepony from the bar wakes up and notice us. I'm still surprised that I got this far without anypony noticing me.

"Listen, I know that this may sound unbelievable, but I'm here to help you all." I told them, with the most confident voice I could muster. Even though I wasn't at all that confident that I could get them all out of this place.

"H…help us?" One of them said, with a weak and weary voice.

"Yes, now follow me if you want to get out of this horrible place." I said as I motioned for them to get out of the room by waving my hoof towards the corridor. At first they didn't move, not sure if they should trust me or not. Nut soon, one by one thy filed out of the room and onto the hallway. I counted each one, as they left, and ended up with the number twenty. I then asked them if they were other mares in the building, they responded with a 'no'. I was actually glad to hear that, since I didn't know how else I'm going to find a mare that is hidden somewhere in the building.

Moving through the group of mares, I started to lead the way to their escape. I knew that I couldn't bring them out through the main entrance, since it would make too much noise. Added to the fact that most of the stallion, who could wake up anytime and find a bunch of mares escaping, where there it made the main entrance a terrible escape route. So I decided to look for another exit.

As we reached the T intersection, I noticed the large glass window once more. That's when I got the idea. The window looked big enough to fit a pony, and it lead outside where not much ponies could see them. Since it was still early, and dark, they could escape and hide, while giving anypony who searched for them a hard time.

So I headed towards the window and tried to push it open. It was sealed tightly and proved difficult to open, as I poured all my strength to fulfill the task. But no matter how I tried it just wouldn't open. I felt my heart sink at that, as I had no other escape route planned out. Looking down at the ground, I was ready to give up. But that's when I notice one of the mares move towards me.

"Umm…excuse me, but I think you pull the window up not push it. She pointed out.

Looking towards the window, I notice that the window was indeed supposed to be pulled up. Slamming my hoof on my face, making a loud slapping sound, I let out a long sight. I can really be stupid sometimes…

Bringing my hooves towards the window again, I pulled it up, opening it and letting the cold freezing wind come in. I shivered as it made contact with my skin, but shook the feeling off. There were far more important things to worry about, other than the cold wind.

"Alright, go and get out as fast as you can. I can't help you anymore once you get out, but I suggest finding a place to hide. If any of you are planning to get out of town, I suggest you gather some supplies first. " They seemed to understand it well, as they nodded quickly.

They all soon gathered at the window, as one-by-one they jumped out to freedom. I actually felt proud of myself as my heart pumped in joy at the sight I saw. I was helping them. Helping them enjoy freedom, from what looked like years of slavery. Now they wouldn't have to endure the terrible happening of this place. Now they were free to do what they want, without anyone controlling them.

As the last mare stood at the window, ready to jump out, she looked at me with a thankful expression plastered on her face. I looked at her eyes, as hers looked at mine, and noticed that there were tears streaming down them.

"Thank you… Thank you…" Was all she said as she sobbed, before she jumped out towards freedom. This was a moment that I would never forget, not because of its horrors but because of the feeling joy. The joy of knowing that I had helped them have a better future in a better place.

Moving towards the window, I prepared myself to jump out and return to the Inn, when the golden door to my left. I didn't know why, but at that moment my body froze. I know that I should have jumped out, but my body somehow did not permit it, leaving my on the edge of the window and staring towards the door. It slowly creaked open before it revealed a green unicorn with blue eyes. Looking towards his cutie mark, I saw the image of bottle caps. Remembering the sign on the door, I concluded that he must have been Mr. Greedy, I noted that his cutie mark suited him.

He looked towards the opposite door, where the mares escaped from, before looking towards me at the window ledge. His face was natural at first, but when he realized the situation, it soon changed to anger. He then raced towards me, at full speed, as he shouted at the top of his lungs. "Hey wait! Stop!" I was pretty sure that it was enough to wake everypony inside the building, but I wasn't going to stick around and find out. So I jumped out and landed on the ground before racing off. I could hear him call for me through the window, but I ignored him.

I know that this was going to cause some consequences later, but at the moment I didn't care. All I cared about, during that time, was the fact I saved the mares. I gave them another chance at life, to live the life they wanted. Since everypony deserves a second chance, no matter whom they are or what they have done. But I would later learn, though my journeys, that it wasn't always the case.


	4. Chapter 3

10/6/14

**Chapter 3**

I tried my best to stay awake and walk in a straight line, but the weariness from the lack of sleep made me sway from left to right. My body felt tired and I thought that I was going to collapse then and there, as my eye lids try to close themselves and get some long awaited rest. Every step seemed to be a difficult task, while I also tried to keep my balance steady and straight. From a distance, I would bet that I looked like a drunken pony or a pony that just got up from a hangover. Although I could assure you that I wasn't drunk or had a hangover, it still felt that I did just come from one. Since the escapade that I did, to rescue the mares, I had only had an hour and a half of sleep. Seeing that I spent most of the night planning and preparing before conducting the rescue. It left me with a tired body and mind, which desperately wanted nice soft bed. The fact that Bolt wanted to start the day early didn't help. But I tried to fight back the pull of sleep, as I did not want to bring any suspicion from my partner.

The dark setting of the Equestrian wasteland filled my eyes, and I knew that it really different to any town of the Enclave. The clouds, placed there by pegasi hundreds of years ago, blocked the light from the sun, leaving the land with nothing but darkness. After spending days here on the wasteland I grew use to the gloomy sight, but it didn't mean that I missed the warm feeling of sunlight bouncing on my fur.

As we continued to walk, if you would consider what I did walking, I could see, through my foggy vision, ponies exiting their homes to start their day. Merchants began setting up their caravans, preparing their supplies for their long journey and checking their weapons. Caravans are potential targets in the wasteland, like the one we raided days earlier. So having a well-equipped caravan was always a good thing. Unless you wanted it to turn out like the one we encountered days before. I still fill a hint of regret for doing that, but if you wanted to survive then it was necessary.

We soon passed by the town hall and the buildings adjacent to it. I didn't actually want to pass by here, knowing that the entertainment bar I raided last night would have their eyes open for anypony suspicious. But I had no other choice, since the shop we were going to visit lay pass this area.

So instead, I tried to keep a low profile and avoid exposing myself to the guards who were now awake and standing near the bar. They were probably on the lookout for the mares, who escaped, that manages to pass by. But I knew that those mares were probably nowhere near the area. They were all hiding, if they followed what I said, and would most likely avoid the area. So unless they start searching every building in town, which I hope they don't, the mares would be completely fine. I could hear the angered voices of their customers as the frustrated owner, Mr. Greedy, tried to explain the situation. There was equal frustration in his voice, and I knew that if he saw me right now, he wouldn't hesitate to shoot me. It didn't help knowing that he manages to see my face last night and was willing to hunt me down. I did destroy his livelihood after all. But I did it for a good reason. Enslaving ponies and forcing them to do indecent jobs wasn't a good business.

The disappointed complaints continued to echo in the air, as I tried to move as far away from the place. I also tried looking away, fearing the Mr. Greedy might suddenly glance my way and recognize me. Luckily for me, he didn't. Instead, these weird acts only caught the attention of Bolt, who asked if I was alright.

"Yeah, yeah. I fine." I said, giving of the biggest smile I could do and hoping that he wouldn't notice that lying. I got to admit that I am pretty bad a lying, but I tried my best not to show it. I didn't want him to know of the things I did last night, since I didn't want him to get angry at me and leave me on my own. The last thing I needed was being all alone in the wasteland and not knowing what to do.

"Are you sure, because you seem a little jumpy and tired. Did you get any sleep last night?"

"Yup, slept like a rock." I said, faking another smile.

But he didn't seem to buy it, as he tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. I knew that I wasn't going to be able to deceive him anymore, so I started to run the possible explanation in my head. So after a long sigh, I took a deep breath and begun to explain things.

"Well you see…" I began. "…I might have not been able to sleep last night."

"Oh, how come?"

"It's just, I miss my home…" I wasn't entirely a lie. It was through that I did miss my home. Although that wasn't the reason I wasn't able to sleep last night. "…and sleeping on a nice bed like the one we had last night reminded me of it." I wasn't sure if this second half lie would work, but I hoped it did since I didn't have any more semi fake excuses.

I looked at him as he gave me an emotionless stare. As he did, my heart was beating fast as my mind raced with thoughts. Please buy it! Please buy it!

"Well alright…" He said, before walking off, heading for the store we were supposed to visit. "…and for a moment I thought you were going to say that you weren't used to rock hard beds and that you prefer your old cloud bed. If there even is such a thing."

I gave out a sigh of relief before wiping off the sweat that was dripping on my forehead. Sure I lied to him, but not completely, but it was for his own good. Well mostly mine, but if I told him what I actually did, then he would blow as gasket and maybe have a heart attack. So I don't plan on telling about it to him anytime soon. He just wouldn't understand…

* * *

Entering the shop, my eyes were soon filled with the sight of extensive amounts of weapons. From all shapes and sizes, colors and variety, weapons hung from the walls as they showed of their deadly looks. Rifles of all kinds of ranges were displayed all over the shop, while battle saddles of different sizes and designs were also showed off. There were also area for pistols and shotguns, which were meant to be used by using ones mouth to fire the weapon. While boxes of ammunition lay in another corner, organized in their different types. This place looked more like an armory an armory than a gun shop and if we were back up in the Enclave, a place like this would be considered illegal (Since only the military was allowed to store weapons). It would also be a safety hazard, seeing that ammunition and explosives were just lying around, waiting for a small spark to blow this place sky high.

Sure I wasn't a fan of weaponry, but the interesting array of weapons was enough to wake me up from my weary state and admire the collection in front of us.

"Well what can I do for you two?" A dark purple earth pony asked as he approached us. He had a green steel helmet, decorated with leaves as camouflage (Though I doubt that it would be effective since the wasteland was mostly gray dirt and dust), and a large grin on his face. Looking at his cutie mark, I noticed that it was the image of a revolver and a bullet. My guess was that he was the owner of this place. Seeing that there was nopony else besides him.

"We need guns, the ones that are durable and very effective." Bolt said, getting strait to the point.

"Well I got all types of guns in here…" He said as he swung his hoof to point towards the large collection of weaponry. "…some that you might find to your liking. The only question is, can you afford them?"

Bolt grinned and shook the saddle bag behind him, emitting the sound of bottle caps banging against each other as the metal made contact inside the bag. "These bags are filled to the brim." Bolt added.

The gun seller's eyes grew wide as stared at the wall with a happy look on his face. His smile grew to a point that I didn't imagine was possible and I wondered how flexible his face must be. He must have been convinced by the sound of the bottle caps, since we soon found ourselves toured around the most powerful and expensive weapons that he had.

"This one over here is the Mk. 7. I designed and test fired it myself. It is one of the most powerful guns that I have, with a range of 800 meters and it is as precise as the pony wielding it." The gun seller said as he pointed towards a pair of guns on the table. Bolt was busy picking out a battle saddle for his new pair of automatic rifles, so that left me to pick out a gun for myself. Although I still didn't like the idea of killing, I wasn't an idiot. The small pistol I got wasn't enough for survival in the wasteland, so I needed to get myself a bigger gun.

"Mk. 7?" I said examining the gun. Next to it was the battle saddle it was supposed to be attached to. This was no different from any standard battle saddle, since it had connectors, which connect the saddle to the gun, and a metal reign that one is supposed to bite down on, so that the gun would fire. Its automatic loader could carry a lot of spare magazines, giving the user a lot of bullets to expend. The battle saddle seemed to be newly made or fresh out of the box, as it emitted a nice clean sent. Bringing my attention back to the gun, I noticed that it looked different from the others. It looked like a combination of different gun, all jammed up into one. Its long barrel resembled that of a sniper rifle, while the rest of its body, including the magazines, looked like the one of a light machine gun. It even had a laser pointer, which was rare for guns, which could be turned on and off. All together it made an interesting and cool looking gun that looked very formidable.

As I continued to study the gun, I couldn't help but admire the professionalism on it. Other than the fact that it used parts from other guns, it looked like a unique gun of its own. He must have put a lot of work on it to make it look this awesome. The fact that it had a nice coat of black made it look deadly and stealthy.

"Well this seems like an interesting gun, but can we see the others you made?" I asked, wondering what his earlier attempts on gun building looked like. I also wanted to see if the other guns he made were less grand and more simple, since a gun like this would be expensive.

"Others?" He asked, dumfounded. "Uhhh….what others?"

"Umm…you know…" I said, looking at him with a confused look. He was acting like this was the only gun he made, but surely it wasn't. Since that was the Mk. 7 after all, so there has to be others before it. "…the ones you made before this one."

"Well no…" He said with a shake of his head before bringing his hoof on the gun and patting it. "…the Mk. 7 is the first, and so far, the only gun that I have made to become an effective weapon. Whatever gave you the idea that I made other before?"

"B…but…but….it's called the Mk. 7….? I stated, eyes twitching.

"Yup." He said proudly. "An original name I thought of myself. Since Mk. 1 sounded a little mainstream, I decided to call this one the Mk. 7."

As I heard that, I couldn't help but slam my hoof on my face. I couldn't tell if he was serious or not, but my frustration led me to great annoyance as my hoof slammed with great force on my face. The impact hurt, but it didn't hurt as much as my brain, which was trying to comprehend the logic.

* * *

I ended up buying the Mk. 7, despite the weird reason for its name. It wasn't as expensive as I though, only a couple of caps higher than the other rifles, and was a very effective rifle. I actually didn't know why it was cheap, but I'm not complaining. Of course the bullets and battle saddle was sold separately and trying to find one that would fit me was very difficult. Apparently a battle saddle as small as my size was hard to come by, but we were lucky to find one. I was deeply annoyed that they didn't make battle saddles my size, but was quite glad that there was at least one that wasn't too big for me. By the time we finished, we manage to expend half our budget. This was a good deal, seeing that we got some powerful weapons and lots of ammunition.

We left the shop with our battle saddles on our backs and smiles on our faces. Sure we weren't allowed to have our guns loaded while in the town, but the feeling of having a battle saddle on my back made me more confident and safe. The knowledge of having a weapon to defend myself gave me feeling of security that I haven't felt since I left the Enclave.

"So, you think that I'm ready to survive the wasteland?" I asked Bolt, seeing that we were now armed to the teeth.

"Now don't get ahead of yourself." Bolt told me, as we walked pass the shops and start to head back to the Inn. "You may be armed, but I still have the experience. So if you plan on murdering me, to get more weapons, I suggest that you don't It would do you little good."

"Hey!" I said, annoyed. "What gave you the idea that I would murder you for weapons? I would never do such a thing. Don't you trust me?" I couldn't believe that he thinks that I would kill him just to claim his weapons. We have already been through a lot and having him killed would break my heart. Seems like he didn't trust me a lot. (Says the one who is keeping a secret from him)

"It's not that I don't trust you. It's just; your Pegasus nature might kick in and…" Bolt continued to speak, but I didn't listen. For my attention went to the two ponies in front of us and approaching towards our direction.

The first pony was a green unicorn, tall and prestigious. His walk was that of an arrogant pony, as he passed by the other. His eyes were covered by shades that were darkly tinted, making it impossible to see his eyes. While the other pony was a grey earth pony, who took gigantic steps as the two moved. His green eyes looked at the unicorn as they talked and as they continued to get closer, my suspicions on whom the two are were suddenly confirmed. It was Mr. Greedy and Golden Shot!

Panic immediately filled my body as my brain surged. What were they doing together? Did they know each other? Why did the two ponies, who most likely hate me, talking to each other? With every step, the two got closer and closer to them. Once they were close enough, the two would immediately recognize me and it would lead to a disaster. So I had to think fast if I wanted them to not notice us. My eyes looked left to right, trying to look for a place to run to or hide. I was lucky to notice an alleyway to our right, which had large metal trash bins, in which we could hide behind.

"Hey, are you even listening to…ahhhh…." Bolt exclaimed as I shoved him towards the alleyway. The force of my shove drove me off balance as the momentum took control. We landed on the dirt with loud thud and an annoyed yelp of pain from Bolt. But there was no time for that, we still needed to hide.

"Hey what was that for? Have you finally gone insane?" He asked, scratching the back on his head.

"No time to explain. I'll tell you all about it later. But right now, we need to keep quit." I said as I positioned us behind the large trash bins. Bolt was about to protest once more, but I put my right hoof on his mouth to keep him quiet. Right now, silence was the key so they wouldn't look here. Besides, if they pass by near us, then I would be able to hear what they are talking about.

Soon I heard voices talking and immediately recognize them. I kept quiet as I tried to concentrate on what they were saying. Didn't hear much, but what I did hear brought dread to my soul as I knew that it was no good sign for me.

"So it's pretty simple." The voice, which I recognize as Mr. Greedy's, said. "All I want you to do is hunt her down and bring her to me, then…"

I wasn't able to hear what else was said, since the two moved too fast, making it impossible to hear what else was said. But the words I heard made me take a big gulp as I felt nervousness fill my body. I soon felt myself shake as the confidence and safety, which I felt earlier, left the building. Fear was also flowing and it reminded me the fear I felt when I first step foot on the wasteland. The sense of hopelessness and the possibility of death were scaring me. Knowing that those two ponies were hunting me down was the cause of all of this and I started to wonder if they would find me. It would be difficult to get away, since my wing was still injured and I couldn't simply fly. I could escape by walking, but my survival skills still aren't that great. Some ponies might be able to stay calm in situations like this, but I must remind you all that I am not the bravest pony in the world. Add the fact that I wasn't experienced in wasteland survival, like Bolt said. Then that would leave you with a currently crippled Pegasus that has guns but scared for her life.

My panic attack raged through me, until Bolt caught my attention, by slapping his hoof on my face. I stared at him with a blank expression as he gave me a stern look that was filled with his usual seriousness. Shaking his head, he shook me back to reality as he demanded answers.

"Can you please tell me what's going on and why you're having a panic attack?" He asked me with a monotone voice.

Taking a deep breath, I calmed myself down as I tried to clear my mind. I must tell him about everything now, even about the daring raid I did. But I'm pretty sure that he isn't going to like any of this.

"Where do I begin…?" I said trailing of, as I begun to tell the story. Through all of this, Bolt took it worse than I expected. He wasn't just angry, he was infuriated. Least to say, it wasn't a great sight to see rage flashing from his eyes.

"YOU DID WHAT!"

* * *

"I can't believe that we left in a rush, all raided an entertainment bat to save some mares." Bolt grumbled, as we walked away from the town. The cold icy wind of the wasteland blew against u, as the surrounding start to get darker. The original plan was to leave the town tomorrow, as we start our long journey towards the Cloudsdale sector. But the plans were soon changed when we learned that I was being hunted. So now we found ourselves on the wasteland and were probably going to sleep her for the night, instead of the soft beds in the Inn. Now I'm starting to regret not being able to use the bed.

"Hey!" I said defending myself. How could he be so heartless? Sure you had to do cold and terrible things to survive, but surely he felt pity for those mares. His sister was killed mercilessly and I expected his to show some compassion for those mares. "Those mares were living through a far worst life than anypony could imagine. I couldn't just let them suffer."

Sighing, before looking down, Bolt stopped and stood on top of a small hill that we were just ascending. He stood there silent as I watched him contemplate in his head. I knew better than to talk or disturb him during these moments. So I stood by him and waited for him to reply. Bolt was that kind of pony that hid his emotions. The reason being his sister's death. He probably didn't want to show anypony his pain, thinking that nopony would care. But as I look at him, I could see the emotional pain building up. Sooner or later it would burst (Not that it wasn't already starting to crack. Since he burst into tears the last time we talked about his sister's death) and he would need somepony to comfort him. That's when I would show him that somepony did care.

"Listen…" Bolt begun. "…I'm sorry for getting angry at you. What you did was a good thing. Few ponies would ever do such a thing, since it is both stupid and crazy, and because most ponies have forgotten what is good at all. I'm one of them. My heart has seen too much dark that I sometimes feel no compassion for such things. But you… You risked your life to do what is good and I admire that."

I gave a sad smile as I moved closer to pull him for a hug. Now he thinks that he was bad, and incapable of good. This wasn't true, since he saved me when I was injured and help heal me. Now I made him feel bad about himself, and I didn't like the guilt that was pestering me. So I decided to comfort him and try to convince him that he wasn't bad.

"You're not bad…" I told him in a soothing tone. "…nopony is. We just need to look for the good in our heart and listen to it. Look, I understand that you do things for our survival and safety, but sometimes the good things are more important. Our conscience calls us to do what is good. Since it would bug as all the time, trying to tell as that we could have done something to change things."

"No…" He said shaking his head. "…I've been born in the wasteland, where good doesn't exist. I lived through life without it and blind from it. I can't change. The only thing I could do it follow somepony who is good and hope that I could repay the bad I've done. That pony is you."

I was shocked at what he said; did he really view me as that? I didn't understand on what made me look good to him, since any other pony could have done it. But maybe there was something about the wasteland that I didn't understand. Something that made pony's hearts cold and lost.

But I didn't persist further on what he meant. Bolt moved away from my hug and started to walk again. We continued walking, the cold wind blowing our bodies and hearts, till we got tired. This was the wasteland, where good ponies don't live long.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I tried to move my left wing gently, but every movement I tried was immediately met by a stinging pain. Using my muzzle, I slowly unwrapped the dressing that was covering my injured wing. By now the wound from the bullet is nothing but a scar, yet the pain was still there. With a lack of pain killers, the only thing I could do was ignore it and hope it doesn't sting too much. But that proved to be harder than I thought, since every movement felt like I was getting shot again. Gently pulling the last wraps of the dressing, I could soon see my wing free from it for the first time. The silver feathers were messy, being wrapped around for a long time, and had some splats of blood on them. I knew that I had to clean them later, but right now I was just glad to be free from those bindings. To be able to fly again and get back to the skies where a Pegasus belong. So I showed my excitement by spreading my wings, as if showing of its glamour and beauty. But I immediately regretted this decision as a searing pain run through the nerves, causing me to close my wing immediately. The pain was like somepony was lighting my wings on fire while trying to pull it out of my body. In short, it wasn't a pleasant feeling.

"Awww…buck me!" I exclaimed in pain, as I tried to sooth the pain by rubbing my muzzle, as if I was preening it, at the base of my wing. Although my wings looked healed, the pain was obviously still there. I just hope this doesn't lead to any complications.

"No thanks…" Bolt, who was sitting beside me, said. "…besides I don't think that would do you wing any good."

I shot him an angry glare as I blush at his remark, but this doesn't affect him since he was fat to busy doing his own thing. He was sitting in front of the pile of weapons we bought, trying to tinker with them. Apparently he had some experience with handling high powered weapons like this, being a caravan guard before, and knew how to make them work better. Right now, he was cleaning his rifles, making sure they were at top shape. I tried to convince him to clean my pair of rifles, but the only response I got from that was a remark from his at me being lazy.

"Not what I meant!" I growled, still blushing. I don't even know why he would think of that. But I immediately erased my mind of all thoughts related to that, as I returned my focus back to my wings. Inspecting it, I could see know wounds that could hinder any attempts at flying. Being a medic, I was trained to wounds like that and so far, I have seen none. The only thing that worried me was the pain I was receiving, but that could have been caused by the lack of use. A short flight would bring the muscles back to work.

Knowing that my muscles might not be ready to carry me up to the air, having been stuck under bindings, I decided that a gliding text should be done. This involved me going to a relatively high place, opening my wings, and start gliding to the air. Hopefully, this would help my wings get used to flight once more. It will also get me familiarize to flying, since I have been deprived from it for a long time. Longer than a Pegasus should have been.

But this plan would require a high place to glide from. Luckily for me, we were currently camped near an old rusting water tower. Its metal feet were worn down and easily show its age, but it still looked sturdy enough to climb up on. Deciding that it would be a perfect place to jump and glide from, I stood up and headed towards it.

"Hey, where are you going?" Bolt asked, finally looking up from the rifles. He had a curios look on his face and also had worry written on his eyes. He obviously didn't like what I was planning.

"Oh, just over there towards the water tower. I'm planning to give this a stretch." I said, lifting my uninjured right wing. Although my left wing still had the stinging sensation, I was sure that nothing was wrong with it. It lolled fine and was just sore.

He looked towards the direction of the water tower and gave it a weary look. His eyes studied the rusting hulk of metal, that use to contain water, with distrust, as if it was an enemy ready to strike at us. "Well…alright." His voice trailed. "…just don't go around and hurt yourself or something."

I felt my heart enlarge as I heard that as my brain concluded what he said.

"Awww….I never knew that you cared for me that much." I said.

"I don't." He huffed, as he got back to work. "…it's just that if you die, then this journey would be useless for me."

I rolled my eyes as I trotted off. "Of course…" I said with a sigh.

Reaching the base of the tower, I looked up the spiral stair case that leads to the top. Its steps were as rusty as the entire tower and were missing some steps. But it looked safe enough to walk on, if you consider a rusty plate of metal safe, that is. I got to admit, this is probably not the best idea ever maid and my actions were probably driven for my desire to touch the air and fly. I blame the propaganda the Enclave implanted in my head and my natural Pegasus arrogance. Getting a closer look, I started to have second thoughts of this, but seeing that there was no other high place near us, this was the best I got.

Taking a step on the first plate, I brought my weight upon it and noticed that it was sturdy enough to hold me. So I began to slowly move up and smiled to know that it was sturdier than it look. I had to give props to the ponies who built this tower, seeing that it survived the apocalypse and years of fallout, and is still strong enough to support ponies walking up it.

Feeling more confident that the steps could handle my weight, I went faster, wanting to get to the top as soon as possible. But this decision was met with complain by the steps, which would soon bite me back. As I was half way through the tower, one of the steps, one filled with holes and rust, gave way and brought my entire front half down. Luckily for me, I manage to grab on to the step after that, using my left fore hoof.

"Got to be careful next time." I told myself, as I looked at the ground below. I got to admit that the water tower was fairly high.

So seeing that there wasn't a scratch on me after that small incident, I pulled myself up and continued through the stairs. But this time at a slower pace.

Reaching the top, I noticed that it was fairly windy. I closed my eyes as I felt the cool breeze of the wasteland blow upon me. This was a good thing, since it would give my wings more lift when she started to glide down. Oh, the thought of flying again excites me, how I missed it. Now I just need to wait till the stinging pain on my wing is gone, then I would truly enjoy flight once more.

With excitement in my blood, I walked towards an area where the railing had fallen off giving me a nice place to jump. Slowly opening my wings, I could feel the stinging pain engulf it once more. But it was much more tolerable this time and I manage to open my wings without inflicting more pain on myself. This brought some confidence in me, seeing that the muscles on my wing were starting to relax, like it naturally should. I soon started to move closer to the edge, getting closer with every step. With one last intake of breath, I moved off the edge and jumped.

Normally, flight comes natural to a Pegasus. It's hard to explain how we do it, but we just do it. We just flap our wings and soon we find ourselves flying. So it wouldn't be difficult for me to glide, seeing that it involved me keeping my wing open. This was easy…until a big problem accrued.

I manage to glide for two feet when the stinging pain returned, only this time it came with great ferocity. The next thing I knew, my left wing started to close, not being able to hold the pressure of the air upon it. I tried desperately to open it again, but for some reason it didn't respond. Pegasi weren't made to fly only on one wing and I was having trouble opening my other one. So basically I was falling down to the ground, my right wing flapping desperately and left wing remaining limp. I just didn't understand, why was my left wing not responding? Looking down, I could see the ground approaching and it was getting closer and closer. I knew that this wasn't going to end well.

"I shouldn't have done this!" I said, panicking and flailing my right wing desperately. My left wing still remained unresponsive as I felt tears streaming in my eyes. Now I got to admit, that ever since I put my hooves on the wasteland I have done a lot of crying, in fact I'm surprise at the amount of tears I had in me, but you can't blame. I have been put to situations that I never imagined would happen to me.

Right now, I didn't know if I should cry because I could die from this fall, since the ground didn't look too friendly, or because of the fact my wing wasn't responding. For a Pegasus, our wings are our pride. So seeing my wing limp and unresponsive broke my heart. So maybe I should cry for both reasons, seeing that this could be my last time alive.

Seeing the ground getting closer, I closed my eyes and let it all unfold. There was nothing I could do now except wait. I just wondered what Bolt would think when he sees my limp body on the ground. I hope he won't be angry at me, since the last thing I needed was him angry at me. But I couldn't blame him if he did, because this was a stupid idea in the first place.

The next time I remember was the silence of nothingness. The empty space of waiting, where time always stood still. The wind that was blowing upon me as I fell was now gone, as I floated in the emptiness.

* * *

"Ahhhh!" I screamed; as I shot awake with a jerking pain on my wing. The same pain that I felt moments before I fell. Frantically, I moved my hooves around, panicking at the sensation that was burning my wing again. As I screamed to the top of my lungs, at frequencies I didn't know I could reach, I decided that I might be over reacting. Well, the fact that the pain was subsiding proved that it really didn't hurt that much and that I was in fact overreacting. So I decided to calm myself down by taking a deep breath. I started taking in more deep breaths, till I was calm and relaxed. But as I did I noticed that the surrounding around me were different. I manage to calm myself enough to notice that, instead of the dead wasteland, I was inside a large green tent that was filled with potions and some weird contraptions. The tent had tables everywhere and one large mattress, in which I was currently lying on. I had to admit though that the mattress was really comfortable. Well not as comfortable as the bed I had up at the Enclave, but more comfortable than the dirt.

"Well seems like somepony is awake." I heard a familiar voice say. Looking towards the opening of the tent, I smiled to see a brown earth pony walking inside with a expressionless look on his face. Although deep inside, I could tell that he was also relived to see me.

"Bolt!" I said, with joy and the relief to see him feeling my heart. To be alive after the fall was a great feeling, but to see him was an even greater one. I had to admit that I had to applaud this pony, seeing that no matter how much trouble I get myself into, he seems to stick around. Like right now, after having concluded my stupid plan, he still manage to pull me out and heal me. From what I heard, not many ponies that live in the wasteland would do that. I must be really lucky to be stuck with him.

"So, how many times do I have to drag you across the wasteland before you learn to avoid your own stupid plans?" His face soon made a small grin as he approached me and begun to speak in a joking tone.

"It's nice to see you to, Bolt." I said with a sarcastic tone. No matter how grateful I am to him, I still had to admit that he could sometimes be annoying. "But I would like to say that my plan was going perfectly fine, till my wing started to fail. I don't even know why that happened." I then lifted my wings, but was surprised to see that the right one was the only one to respond. The left wing just remained limp, as a short stinging pain emitted from it.

"Yeah…about your wing…" Bolt's voice trailed off; as I noticed another pony, a green unicorn, enter the tent, levitating a metal cup in front of him.

"Umm…who's that?" I asked curiously, as I watched the green unicorn approach me.

Bolt moves forward and sits by my side as the unicorn sat in front of me and levitated the cup down on the matters, offering it to me. Looking towards it, I noticed it was water. So I grabbed it with a hoof before taking a sip. He gave a small smile as I continued to look at him with a weary expression on my face.

"That is Doctor Green…" Bolt said, pointing a hoof towards him. Doctor Green, like seriously? Obviously somepony's parents didn't have enough creativity in naming their foal. They just went on the first detail he had and stuck that as his name. "…he is the doctor of this small tent town that we are currently in and is also the one who treated you while you were knocked out. It's amazing how many bones you broke with that fall. Luckily the doctor had potions at hand."

"Oh, well…umm…thank you." I said shyly, feeling bad that I criticized his name.

"No problem, Ms. Silver, it was my job." He said, giving another smile. "Although, I do want to talk about more pressing matters."

"More pressing matters?" I asked, not sure what he was talking about.

"Yes, matters that led to this incident in the first place." He said, nodding.

Oh, he must me talking about my wing. But I don't think there is much of a problem. My wings just needed some rest and all, right?

"You see, Ms. Silver, while you were unconscious I did a check up on your wing. Although I am not an expert on pegasi I am able to see some complications."

I took a gulp as I heard this, not liking what he was saying. The way he was stating this, it looked like that I have a serious problem. Which I don't…at least I hope I don't. But what could possibly be wrong? Other than having a sore wing, I think I'm completely fine. I just need a rest that's all.

"From what I have examined, it seems like you have been hit by a bullet at the base of your wing, am I correct?" He asked, looking at me.

I nodded in reply, knowing that the bullet pierced through there and was the common source of my discomfort.

"Alright then, another question. Are you having trouble controlling your left wing?"

I nodded my head again as I tried to lift my left wing to no avail. It still wasn't responding and I was dreading on where this was heading. I just hope I'm wrong.

He gave a sigh as he looked down sadly. "Then my suspicions seems to be correct. Ms. Silver, the bullet that hit you, although caused no outer damage, seemed to have pierced through crucial nerves and muscles. I might not be an expert on pegasi, but I think those nerves control your wing coordination, while your muscle is used for wing movement. Before you ask, no, this cannot be solved by magical potions. The damage seems to be permanent. I'm sorry to say this, but your left wing seems to be nonfunctional and would most likely impede your ability to fly."

I stared at him with disbelief as his words entered my ears before piercing through my heart. Everything he said jabbed into my heart, causing great pain, as great as the pain I felt on my wing. Like I said, flight was everything to a Pegasus and being told that you could not fly makes us feel useless. It is a gift given to us, something that makes us special. So having it taken away would crush any Pegasus. Like me, who was now grieving as the words processed in my head. Pegasi were meant to fly, not being stuck to the ground. It made me feel useless, being not able to do the only job I had. That would mean that I would have to walk all the way to the outpost at Clodsdale…

The thought soon hit me like a bullet. If I had no ability to fly, then how would I be able to get back? The only way to get to Enclave bases was to fly. Now I have lost that ability. I might never be able to get home, to go back to my friends and family. I would be stuck in the wasteland for my life, slowly rotting away as the landscape engulfs me if I don't get killed by the deadly ponies first.

Now like I stated earlier, I have done a lot of crying. This was no different, for my eyes begun to water at the thought. This was just too much to take. The loss of flight, the fact that I might not be able to go home. These were all hard blows and I desperately needed somepony to comfort me.

So I buried my face on my hooves, letting all my tears flow down as I cried all about this. I didn't know what to do anymore. I might as well give up, knowing that there was no hope for me. I was going to die in this wasteland and I could do nothing about it. I was going to be deprived from the beauty of flight, forever stuck on the ground.

As I cried my heart out, I felt a hoof wrap around behind me. Choking out cries and letting tears drip from me eyes, I looked up to see Bolt, with his hoof around me. He was giving me soothing look on his face. He wasn't saying anything, but the look on his face gave me comfort. Ever since I got stuck in the wasteland, he was the only one who helped me and cared for me. Now here he was doing again, supporting me with a silent look on his face. He didn't need words to sooth me, as his expressions were calming enough.

So I buried my face on his chess, having both my hooves wrapped around his neck. I could tell, from the sudden tension on his body, that he was shocked by my actions. But his muscles soon calmed, as he pulled me into a hug, bringing me closer to him. His right hoof soon stroked my mane, as he tried to calm me down from my grief and sorrow. He gently hums, as if trying to calm a foal from crying. I had to admit though, I really felt like a foal who was crying helplessly. Probably because I was in fact crying helplessly. I let my tears soak his chest, but he didn't seem to mind. I cried and cried, not knowing how long I did so. Right now, he was the only one I trusted the most and the only true friend in a place where friends almost never exist.


End file.
